Everything and more
by kateeight
Summary: One direction: A Larry's love story on tour
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, come on we are going to be late!" I yelled from downstairs as I rushed to collect late minute things from around out apartment. Harry always sleeps in, normally I don't mind but today we are leaving for tour in less than 3 hours and we need to meet up with management in half an hour. Harry and I have been living together for a few months now, we moved in together sometime after we got back from our last tour. We just decided that we didn't want to live by ourselves and that if we were to live with anyone it would be each other. Seemed like the perfect fit and it is because I couldn't be happier with my room-mate except one reason I would try to talk to Harry about it but the problem is that I don't even fully understand myself so there would be no way to explain it to him. I can't even really judge when I first started to feel like this but I like I tell myself every day I have to forget because it is certainly not worth losing my best friend over.

"Harry, are you up?" I asked as I jumped up the stairs skipping a few of them so I could get to my sleeping room-mate and best friend because I know him to well.

"Uh huh" Harry mumbled as I came to his door. And as I suspected he is still in bed with the sheets pulled up over him. My phone buzzed in my back pocket for the fourth time this morning so instead of ignoring it like I have been doing, I reached for it to check who it is. I see that it is 7:50am and we are late because the interview was starting at 7:30am.

"Hey Harry, time to get up." I tried to say a little calmer because I know that works better when he is sleepy. I opened up my phone and went through my messages but as I did Harry moaned, pulled the sheet higher above his head and rolled over.

My messages were all from Liam,

7:17AM _Lou! Are you almost here?_

_7:30AM Where are you? _

_7:41AM Niall's been trying to call Harry but his phones off again._

_7:48AM Where are you? Are you on your way? We are in the meeting, you two are late._

"Shit, Harry the boys are in the meeting." I go over to the bed to try and get Harry to get out. I begin to pull the sheets back right as he moans once again. I finally pull the sheets off him and he is just lying there with his light blue boxer on and no shirt. He tries to reach one more time to find the sheets but I have pulled them to the floor.

"Lou." Harry says in a sleepy tone.

"I know you love to sleep but you can sleep on the plane because we got to get to this meeting now." I say this as Harry begins to sit up and rub his fingers through his hair. I just stand there watching Harry and waiting for him to stand up. He stands up and stretches looking right at me as I stand a few feet away from him and smiles.

"Okay I'm up, what's the time?" I almost forgot what he said and tried to snap myself out of a stupid day dream I can't seem to stop whenever I see Harry like this.

"Cool, yeah. Um almost 8 o'clock." Harry stumbles around his bedroom and ends up putting on a plain white t-shirt, black Jeans and his favourite black shoes. He plays with his hair for a few seconds then grabs his suitcases and walks towards me but stops abruptly and drops his bags and clearly is not tired any more because he is swiftly racing around his room mumbling,

"Phone. No. No. Where is my Phone? Lou have you seen my phone?" I am just staring at Harry rushing around the room moving objects and looking under his bed and on his bed. I look around and spot his phone in his open and messy closet.

"Lou!" Harry says looking at me worried. I walk over to the closet and grab his phone laughing because this is a daily occurrence. He can't seem to ever remember where he puts his phone; I always find it in the most unusual places. Once I found it in the fridge next to the milk. I have no clue why and how it was there and Harry doesn't seem to know either. Another time I found it outside on the grass near this big bush and once again we both were confused as to how on earth it got there.

"Where would you be without me?" I say as I hold his phone up in my hand.

"How did that get in there?" Harry says confused like usual when it comes to his phone placements. I laugh and hand it to him.

"Come on Harry." We both run down the stairs, Suitcases in hand, laughing as we struggle and stumble and play fight with each other. After a long struggle of who will drive somehow we get out the door and into the car. We make our way to the meeting. But I remembered I didn't answer Liam.

"Harry, can you let the boys know we are on our way."

"Sure, I'll text Liam and management."

"They aren't going to be very happy that we are half an hour late you know."

"Management or the boys?"

"Both I guess."

"They will get over it, they are all big boys. Well management aren't." Harry says and laughs. I look at him laughing and begin to smile because I love it when he laughs and smiles like this, it makes me so happy. I remember when I first saw him cry and it broke my heart because I hate seeing him cry, I hate seeing anyone cry really. But sometimes when I see him cry I wish I could just take his pain away from him. Don't worry, I know how unrealistic that is but if I could, I would in a heartbeat. I can't deal with seeing Harry or any of my band mate upset.

"Louis!"

"Ahh" I say as I swerve oncoming traffic.

"Yes I am so happy I let you drive us to our death."

"You're very funny Harold."

"Keep your eyes and mind on the road please I would like to go on tour you know." He says in his usual joking tone.

"Sorry, but you're no better Mr 2 speeding tickets in one week. How do you still have your licence?" We go on to joke argue,and in great detail, who is better at driving, cooking and other nonsense until we get to the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and I race to the door for our meeting by the time we get to the door we are breathing heavily. I open it and walk in with Harry right behind me.

"Oh, they decided to join us. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Liam jokes and Harry and I walk in completely breathless. I look to management and each of them looks extremely annoyed. I just give a little laugh and sit in one of the two spare seats, next to Niall and Harry.

The meeting went for shorter than expected because we were briefed last night as well. We are now in the car heading to the airport. The boys are all chatting and are full of excitement for the tour. I look over to Harry who is currently telling us about last rehearsal. He is looking at Zayn who both are laughing at my mistake. I am sitting next to Niall in the Limo and Zayn and Harry are next to each other and across from them is Liam. After the laughter dies down Niall pips up and asks us,

"So who is rooming with whom at the first hotel?" he says as he looks at Liam.

"Oh yeah" I say. Niall likes to know who is rooming with whom only when he wants a roommate and he makes it obvious each time. So Liam answers with,

"You and me Niall?" Niall smiles and nods I agreement as we all laugh

"Sure, sounds good Liam." Niall responds. Harry looks at me right as I look in his direction.

"Lou?" He asks me.

"Can still handle me?" I answer in a playful tone.

"I think I can manage." Harry gives me a big grin and his made up sign that lets me know everything will be fine. I smile and give the sign back.

"So looks like that's sorted sorry Zayn baby." Liam says in a very motherly tone, even though we all know that neither of us mind being alone in our room for a few nights because we are so used to it.

"No problem Liam but I am rooming with Niall next." We all laugh as we pull up to the airport. As expected there are packs of fans on all sides of the car and in the distance as soon as we stop. We all wait in the car until our security opens the door to lead us into the airport.

"Here we go." I say as the doors open and one by one get out of the limo. I immediately look back for Harry who is making his way to my side without conversation and we begin walking into. Niall and Zayn are in front laughing and walking along side security Liam is right behind them chatting to one of our favourite security guards who are coming on tour with us. We make it through the doors and its crazy inside as well, but not as bad as outside. Harry and I race to catch up with the other while tripping each other as we go.

We get on the plane and without conversation I find myself next to Harry which I am more than happy with. Liam and Niall are a few seats away and Zayn is by himself in the one behind them.

Harry and I talk and watch movies and sometime during our second movie Harry falls asleep. He has his head against the window. I am so happy that I am on this amazing trip with Harry. Because we get to spend all day together and then we get to perform to thousands of fans together at night for months. I look at Harry's face and begin to notice how peaceful he looks. His eyelids are fluttering and his hair is perfect even when he is sleeping. I let out a little laugh because he always seems to have perfect hair even though sometimes he hates his hair. His facial features are so soft and warm it made me get this weird feeling sort of like butterflies in my stomach and I don't know why. He shuffled in his seat and put his head on my shoulder. I froze and just looked at him and out of nowhere I began to smile like an idiot. I slowly moved my right hand from by my side to his hair. I loved running my fingers through his hair because it always seemed to soothe me. I don't know how long I did this for but I think it was a while so I stopped. I slowly moved my head, so I don't wake Harry up, to see what the boys were doing. Zayn and Niall were asleep and Liam was watching a movie in another chair obviously so he doesn't disturb Niall. I go to turn back around right as Harry begins to wake up. And move away from where he was resting his head on me. I don't know why but I got disappointed that he wasn't close to me anymore.

"Good Afternoon sleepy head" I whisper to harry as he is still half asleep. Harry smiles and opens his eyes wider to look at me.

"Hey Lou, what's the time?" he says in a groggy, deep and husky voice.

"It's just after 3 London time."

"So two hours left?" He says as he opens a window and looks out.

"Yeah that's right. I can't wait to get to the hotel and sleep"

"Me too, but I quite like flying." I smile at this because I remember all the times on the last tour when Harry got so excited to go on a plane when everyone else, excluding me though, hates it.

"I know so let's make the most of it then." So I put on Harrys favourite movie and we put on our earphones and begin watching.


End file.
